Destroy all Orcs
Destroy all Orcs was the second and fourth quest undertaken by The Party, directly following The Quest for the Idol. It follows Eirien and Nicholai, as well as the Robot and Thrawk who were introduced at the beginning of this quest. Destroy all Orcs involves the four investigating rumors of genocide against the orcs by religious organisations in Wastelandia. The quest was DMed by Partypanda. Plot Part I After the events of the last quest, Shreklan was arrested by the guards of New haven and Eirien, Suqa, Nicholai and Tatsumaki left the town in search for any means of getting more gold in order to bail Shreklan out of the town jail. Tatsumaki and Suqa left to search the Thraka Forest while Nicolai and Eirien went another way. Nicolai and Eirien shortly arrive in the historical brother of New Haven, Old Haven. In which they met 2 new party members. Thrawk and a Warforged bard (nicknamed ‘the Robot’). Thrawk asked that they help the orcs on a raid mission against religious crusaders in exchange for help rescuing Shreklan. While at first Eirien was reluctant, Nicholai empathized with the orcs’ persecution at the hands of the crusaders. Soon the four arrived in the marshy outskirts of Old haven where the orcs reside. They meet with the orc leader, Brawk who gave them a mission to steal steel from a dwarven town which was very nearby so that the orcs could forge more weapons. The four went and after killing a guard dwarf named Duncan, Nicolai possessed its dead body to help the warforged bard into the mine. Nicholai, speaking through Duncan, tricked the mining leader to think he found the robot and was planning to use it to mine more efficiently. Duncan also inquired about the dwarves’ weapon supply which were apparently being traded off to New Haven for some sort of cause but for further information they would have to consult the blacksmith. While the Robot and Thrawk mined out some ore, Nicholai and Eirien went to the blacksmith. Eirien and Nicolai asked the blacksmith about the weapons trade between the dwarven town and Newhaven and what cause it went towards. The dwarf didn’t seem to know much and assumed that it was for the hunters of the town. Nicolai was convinced that there was something the weapons went towards and it certainly wasn’t for hunters. He turned invisible without the blacksmith noticing and snuck into his office. He found a file on his desk labeled D.A.O which included order sheets for weapons. The weapons were for soldiers in the town of New Haven. The four got back together and carrying all the ore that the Warforged mined, they went back to the orc village. Brawk was satisfied with the amount of steel they got and gained the four’s trust. However they found out that the orcs planned to raid New Haven. Upon asking why they discovered that D.A.O stood for Destroy All Orcs, and it was an initiative started by the religious organisation associated with the priest of New haven who Eirien, Nicholai and the others helped out quite recently. The initiation obviously planned to exterminate the orc race which is why the orcs planned to raid New Haven. Nicholai and Eirien convinced Brawk into trusting them to exploit the priest in front of the town of New Haven and bring him down. And without rest, the four travelled back to New Haven. At the entrance they noticed a dwarven cart carrying weapons and four knights purchasing them. The knights immediately attacked at the sight of an orc but Eirien tried to reason with them. The knights told them that they were only following the priest’s commands and that they had no reason to not hate orcs because that is what the priest of New Haven made all his citizens believe: that orcs were violent, disgusting creatures that did not deserve to exist. Thrawk stepped up and intimidated the knights, threatening them with the idea of an army of orcs getting ready to raid the town at anytime. The knights ran back into the town towards the temple and the four followed, forgetting about Shreklan. In the temple they find the four knights speaking with the priest who was also shocked at the sight of the four barging in. The four had no luck in trying to reason with the priest, his beliefs were too strong. The four’s plan of exposing the priest to the town was now impossible because the priest’s propaganda had completely brainwashed the citizens and knights of New Haven almost like the effect of magic mind-controlling. The priest ordered the knights to seize them and even though the four successfully took out the knights, the priest had escaped. The four went after him but found the temple to be completely surrounded in knights, the knights then carried the four above their heads and the four were crowd-surfed out of New Haven. They were kicked out. Part II After an unsuccessful attempt at exposing the high priest of Newhaven, Frederic Paderizzle, the party members Eirien, Kaano and Thrawk returned to Oldhaven for further work. Brawk, the warchief, commanded them to gather wood from a forest previously unexplored by Orcs. When the party arrived at the forest, it was full of life but had a strange, otherworldly atmosphere. They began chopping at the biggest tree they could find, hoping it would yield enough wood so that they don’t have to chop another tree down. However, as they sunk their axes into what had appeared to be a tree, it revealed itself to be a Treant, the guardian of the forest who was mildly irritated with the party for disturbing his sound nap. The party convinced the Treant that they meant no harm and explained to it that the orcs were to go to battle against a formidable army under the command of a terrible priest. The treant allies with the party, offering to call on the beasts of the forest to aid the orcs in their battle. The party moves on, eventually finding a small cabin in a clearing. Thrawk broke down the door and the party entered, exploring the small building and finding nothing particularly of interest. But to their surprise, a lantern on the wall began to shake, and they noticed it contained a trapped pixie named Feyon, who demanded angrily that they leave the cabin. While the party tried to calm Feyon, the other resident of the cabin, Ylva Ashst returned from the forest. After listening to the party’s tale and disciplining Feyon (who was apparently her prisoner), she allowed them to stay the night. The next morning, an echoing roar sounded throughout the forest, which the part recognised as the Treant. When the party arrived, they found a squadron of Bahamut knights attacking the Treant, who was stomping and kicking at them. The party attacked some of the knights while the Treant and other forest beasts attacked the rest, saving the party from being outnumbered. The party and the forest beasts fought gloriously and defeated the knights, while those who remained alive fled in fear. But one knight, before his death, revealed that the orcs will be attacked three moons from that day. The party took this announcement and the wood they were sent to gather back to Brawk, along with Ylva and Feyon, who seemed interested in joining the party. Brawk accepted the Bahamut Knights’ decleration, giving the orcs a motivational speech and paying the party generously for their assistance. The party decided that they all - apart from Thrawk - had no interest in participating in the battle between the Bahumut Knights and the orcs, so they decided to break Wrecklan out of prison and leave this part of Wastelandia. They went to Newhaven expecting resistance, but found the town practically deserted, save for a few old guards and townspeople. After distracting the prison guard, they broke Wrecklan out of his cell and left Newhaven, making for the Happy Lighthouse to meet up with the other party members. Category:Quests